


Резонанс. Глубина. Отражения

by KaryKary



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Резонанс - возбуждение колебаний одного тела колебаниями другого той же частоты, а также ответное звучание одного из двух тел, настроенных в унисон. (с) Википедия





	Резонанс. Глубина. Отражения

Суо Микото не сомневается, что за чертой жизни, пронзенной мечом Синего Величества, ему уготован ад.  
И безмерно удивляется, просыпаясь утром в мягкой кровати. Кровать не его. Комната — тоже. За окном обнаруживается шумящий мегаполис, в шкафу — с десяток костюмов, на столе дымится чашка кофе. Суо ни черта не понимает, но больше всего удивляется, обнаружив в соседней комнате сидящего в кресле Синего Короля.  
— Да ну ладно? — все, на что хватает богатого лексикона Микото, тут же встречается вздернутой бровью из-под неизменно тонкой оправы очков.  
— У Вас встреча через полчаса, не вижу причин для удивления. Пейте кофе и одевайтесь. Акционеры не оценят мятую рубашку вчерашней свежести.  
Суо хмурится, бесшумно раскрывает рот, даже щиплет себя за ягодицу. В аду он предпочел бы совершенно другой набор наказаний.  
Мунаката откладывает ноутбук, застывает статуей, и Суо приходится прятать замешательство за вопросами. Акционеры чего, какая встреча, что это за город, черт возьми, за окнами, и на каком они сейчас этаже.  
Через двадцать минут Микото узнает все о своей безрассудной и неорганизованной персоне, лишается сигарет, оказывается упакован не только в рубашку, но и в костюм, и медленно доходит до той точки кипения, когда тридцать восьмой этаж высотки кажется идеальным для чужого падения.  
От знания, что он владелец крупнейшей японской организации по борьбе с загрязнением окружающей среды тянет безумно хохотать. От мысли, что и в этой жизни занудный и въедливый Мунаката оказался рядом, тянет повеситься на собственном галстуке прямо в центре шикарной гостиной.  
В любом случае, это слабо похоже на адское пекло, которого ожидал Суо. Приходиться мириться с действительностью, акционерами, костюмами за два косаря «зеленых» и Мунакатой в качестве личного секретаря.  
Суо отказывается быть вежливым, отказывается торчать в душном мегаполисе, отказывается от сигарет, когда невозмутимый Мунаката предлагает ему выпустить пар. И едва не целует его, дернув за галстук с соседнего кресла самолета, спустя два часа после взлета и лекции о том, как должен вести себя глава корпорации.  
Мунаката должен выглядеть удивленным. Но освещение в самолете сходит с ума, на голову падает кислородная маска, а вместо облаков за иллюминатором блестит гладью воды океан.  
Суо ненавидит такие повороты и Мунакату Рейши.

Просыпаясь снова, он выясняет, что является беглым преступником, а по всем телеэкранам захудалого городишки транслируется его лицо. На половине экрана. Вторую половину с ним везде разделяет неулыбчивый очкастый ублюдок, который дал жителям стопроцентную гарантию, что поймает врага.  
С третьей попыткой тоже не складывается. Спортсмен Суо Микото ломает ногу. И даже не удивляется, обнаружив, кто становится его лечащим врачом. Врача, правда, в процессе лишают лицензии из-за каких-то лживых политических интриг, но Микото не может сдержать ехидной улыбки, полной торжества.  
Сны Суо Микото тяжелые и длинные. Тянутся долго, словно он проживает все эти жизни по-настоящему, впихнутый в новые рамки чьей-то не слишком заботливой рукой.  
В каждой новой жизни Микото разрывается между желанием уебать по ничего не выражающей морде Мунакаты или взять его за грудки, хорошенько встряхнуть, а потом поцеловать так, чтобы выбило дух. Суо всегда решается на второе, и жизнь обрывается.

— Капитан, извините, но у меня срочный доклад! — раздается за дверью голос Авашимы, и Мунаката поднимает голову, сдвигая в сторону намокший от слюны листок. Как это не практично! Ночью бессонница одолевает, а тут умудрился заснуть. Отчет испоганил, затекшая рука ноет… А если бы кто-то увидел, как он бессовестно дрыхнет? Стыд и позор!  
— Входите, Авашима-сан, — Синий Король поправляет очки, прогоняет сон и настойчивый образ наглеца, так и не осуществившего задуманное. — Я готов выслушать Ваш доклад.


End file.
